


Born to be a bride

by Shadyz_lucy



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff and Angst, Hearing Voices, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, no beta reader we die like endermen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadyz_lucy/pseuds/Shadyz_lucy
Summary: fundy is forced into a marriage.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	Born to be a bride

Blinking himself awake, his head was pounding and his ears were ringing, sitting up in his bed he tried to recall the more recent events but his mind was too foggy. Leaning over to his night stand he grabbed the tiny yellow bell he rarely used, he quietly rang it as his sensitive ears were still ringing.

Not too soon after the large bedroom doors opened relieving the person who entered was wearing their usually blue maid outfit, the gown reaching down to their ankles having gold swirl patterns indicating their high status.

“Master is awake!” exclaimed the man, Fundy flopped down on his comfy bed refusing to acknowledge him.

“Ooh master’s grumpy” huffed the man he strolled over to the window pulling back the dark blue curtains the sun seeping into the room.

“God damnit hbomb” hissed Fundy he tried to pull the blankets over his head to block out the sun but his hbomb wasn’t having any of it and pulled them off of him.

“Master c’mon you need to get up”

“H not now please my head’s killing me”

“Well of course it is after all the drinking you’ve been doing”

Sitting up he looked at him and tried to recall why he would even be drinking, his confusion was probably on his face cause hbomb soon replied “you’re dad.. He um arranged a marriage for you and you started drinking”

“Oh..right” well he couldn’t ignore it forever though it did feel nice to forget about it, he was still angry at the fact his father was forcing him in a marriage but tradition is tradition he knew he couldn’t get anyway with it like his uncle techno cause the elders still saw him as ~~elsa~~

“What do I have scheduled for today?”

“You have a meeting with your father, and later you have to attend your piano lessons”

Fundy took in a deep breath stretching his hands over his head, hbomb casually made his way to the walk in closet. Getting out of bed he made his way to the bathroom standing in front of the mirror he had it covered with see through black blanket, that way he wouldn't have to look at all the details on certain body parts.

Running his hands through his fluffy hair, he could tell even with the blanket he looked like crap. Not wanting to pay too much attention to his appearance he quickly grabbed a toothbrush and brushed his teeth. stripping out of his nightwear got in the shower.

Finishing his shower he got out and wrapped himself in a towel, stepping back into the room hbomb was already gone, his outfit for the day laid out on the bed.

A blue uniform similar golden swirls from hbomb's maid outfit was on his sleeves, he also had a light blue coat with white edges.

As he was finishing putting on his clothes hbomb reentered the room, this time he was wearing his normal butler outfit, as they'd be meeting the elders and gods know they would be furious at seeing a man in a dress, The butler outfit made it easier to see his cat tail and ears.

"Need any help master?"

"No, wants that?" He noticed hbomb had a tray in one hand. 

"You're breakfast, your father ask for me to bring you your meal " 

"Oh" accepting the meal, it was your basic tea with eggs and toast with a side of mashed potatoes and apple slices.

A soft smile formed as he imagined his uncles sneakily putting the food on the tray, he quietly munched on his food as hbomb did his hair, combing it to the side making sure it wouldn't get in the way of his golden eyes. 

"Awww master you're so handsome~" he grabbed his cheeks stretching them a ridiculous amount.

"Hbomb!!!"

"No yelling master or I'll have to give you a spanking" 

"Nooo-"

______

Fundy tried his best not to squirm Under the intense stares of the elders.

The elders were a group of strong individuals who'd help out in the royal family's endeavors, each member of the elder was masters in their crafts. 

Even though some of their practices were outdated the kingdom had depended on them for so long it would be difficult to completely get rid of them.

One of the men sighed taking his eye off of Fundy and turned to king Wilbur, "your majesty, i still think it's in your best interest for you to send off  _ princess e _ ~~lsa~~ as soon as possible"

"sir smith please my  _ son _ goes by Fundy, i heard you yesterday but i still want to find a suitable match for him"

"Is it necessary? As long it's another royal family it'll be fine" another elder spoke this one looked like he was near death.

"I have spoken, I want nothing but the best for my little champion!" he slammed his hand on the table.

"You wouldn't have to look for the best if she dressed like it" someone mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Dad, it's fine" Fundy finally spoke up, the tension in the air was still thick but at least they weren’t yelling at each other.

"You should refrain from butting in when you meet your husband" someone hiss.

"Alright, meeting is over, thank you all for attending" Wilbur started gathering his folders,

"You're majesty?"

"The next time we speak we'll be arranging the invites" without another word, Wilbur stood up grabbing Fundy and taking him out the room.

Two guards following close behind, the only sound that could be heard was their footsteps on the marble floor. Fundy could practically feel the anger radiating off of Wilbur. Glancing back at the two guards for some assistance but he couldn't really see them due to their helmets. 

Turning his head back he continued his awkward walk with his father. They came to a sudden stop, looking around he noticed they were in front of the ball room door, oh right his piano lesson.

"Fundy, look at me" he placed his hands on the fox's shoulders, lifting his chin so Fundy was looking at him and not the floor.

"Just because the elders are suppose to give us advice doesn't mean we have to listen, okay you're my son don't let anyone tell you otherwise"

Then why was he getting married, He bit his lip not saying his thoughts out loud. 

"Who's my little champion?"

"Daaad," he threw his head in the air, feeling embarrassed.

"Aww my little champion's embarrassed", he could hear snickering from the two guards.

"Stahp"

"Haha, but seriously your my son" he reached out like he wanted to do something but didn't and instead turned on his heel and left.

"Niki, Ranboo, stay with Fundy "was his last instruction.

Fundy watched His father's figure continue down the hall till his figure became nothing more than a blob in the distance.

"Well I hope your lessons go well" a certain tall guard brought him back to reality 

"Yeah, I always loved your music" 

"Thanks guys" he smiled sheepishly at them. 

“We can make cinnamon buns afterwards!” Niki exclaimed with glee, Fundy could practically see her smile from under the helmet.

Nodding in agreement, Fundy opened the door. He saw his tutor waiting by the piano, sighing he made his way over.

"Good day your majesty, today we'll be going over the Claire de lune"

"Yes madam" 

Cracking his fingers he allowed his fingers to glide across the key, he remembered when he was younger and his hair was a bit longer his father would be the one to guide his fingers.

How he would get a bit carried away and start dancing, sometimes picking Fundy up and twirling him around, their laughter would echo off the walls, how Wilbur would come up with silly songs on the spot that would make him laugh till his belly would acne.

Time had changed things, Wilbur had ascended to the throne after techno had stepped back due to mental issues. He'd stop seeing his father, his kingly duties taking up most of his time, on the rare occasion that he did it was brief and mostly political issues.

He missed his father and with this arranged wedding it's likely he won't see him again.

"Wow, you're improving everyday your majesty" 

He was brought back to reality by the sound of his tutor praising him, it didn't really do much,just the same as usual. 

"Is that all?"

"Uh yes your majesty"

"Good"

Standing up he turned on his heel and left he was promised cinnamon buns after this.

**Author's Note:**

> if you think I missed any tags please let me know :)


End file.
